


September 27

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: It's Tsukishima's birthday.





	

Tsukishima stretches his long legs out across the floor, hands tucked under his head and gaze cast towards the ceiling. The early fall weather, with its bright sunshine and cool breeze, makes it all too tempting to forgo schoolwork in favor of sleep. Sleep or…

Yamaguchi’s voice breaks into his thoughts. “Tsukki, what do you want for your birthday?”

Mmm. That’s easy.

“Tadashi,” he responds matter-of-factly, eyes still focused on the ceiling. 

“What is it?” Yamaguchi asks, head tilting. Not receiving a response, he walks towards Tsukishima, kneeling behind him and peering down inquisitively. 

“What do you want for your…”

Tsukishima reaches up to pull Yamaguchi’s face down towards his own, cutting off the question as he presses their lips together. When he pulls back, he meets Yamaguchi’s startled gaze and repeats,

“Tadashi.”

The flush spreading underneath Yamaguchi’s freckles indicates he’s understood this time.

“And strawberry shortcake.”

“Mmm,” Yamaguchi manages affirmatively after a short pause, trying and failing to temper the blush on his cheeks. Tsukishima smirks, pulling him down again into a deeper kiss. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yamaguchi wakes up early and confirms that the boy beside him is still soundly asleep. So far, so good. He takes a moment to admire Tsukishima’s contented expression before sitting up to slip off his t-shirt and boxers, taking care not to disturb Tsukishima as he moves. With his clothes tossed aside, he reaches quietly for their bedside table. Sliding open the table drawer, Yamaguchi extracts a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers with the contents before laying back down next to Tsukishima.

With a deep yet quiet breath, Yamaguchi slides one finger into his entrance. He doesn’t usually get himself ready like this and his mind soon wanders towards Tsukishima’s long, cool fingers working inside him. Yamaguchi’s breath hitches slightly at the thought and he turns his face in towards the pillow, just enough to muffle the sound of his breath without blocking his view of Tsukishima. Only once he’s added a second finger to stretch himself further does he move his mouth away from the pillow and let his mind wander back to Tsukishima as he pushes his fingers deeper inside. Back to Tsukishima’s fingers, and then on to his cock. 

Tsukishima stirs a little in his sleep at the sound of Yamaguchi’s slightly ragged breaths. Nearly finished preparing himself, Yamaguchi slides closer to Tsukishima, his lips nearly brushing the shell of Tsukishima’s ear. Yamaguchi pushes a third finger inside himself and moans out quietly but clearly. Tsukishima stirs again, turning his face towards Yamaguchi. As his fingers brush his prostate, Yamaguchi moans louder into Tsukishima’s ear, loud enough to prompt him awake. Before his eyes even fully open, Tsukishima pulls him into a kiss, sliding his tongue past Yamaguchi’s parted lips. 

Yamaguchi kisses him back fervently, pushing his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth and gripping his waist. The sleepiness in Tsukishima’s eyes wears off fast at the sensation. He reaches for his glasses on the bedside table only to find Yamaguchi entirely naked, flushed and hard as he slides the frames on his face.  
Tsukishima’s cock twitches at the sight and he stares unabashedly at the boy in front of him. Yamaguchi nearly glances away in embarrassment but manages to hold Tsukishima’s gaze. For a moment, they stay still, gazes growing hazy with lust and breath growing quicker and louder. But when Yamaguchi pulls his lower lip in-between his lips, consciously or otherwise, Tsukishima finds himself sucked in in an instant, desperate to touch him. They press into a heated kiss as Yamaguchi slips his fingers under the waistband of Tsukishima’s boxers to pull them off and get more of Tsukishima’s bare skin against his own. They break only for the second it takes Tsukishima to pull his shirt over top of his head and cast it aside. Settling back into the bed with no barriers left between them, they slide their hands up each other’s backs, pulling in tight and rolling their hips together. Tsukishima traces his fingers up the shaft of Yamaguchi’s cock, pulling out a muffled moan against his lips. Yamaguchi moves his hand in kind, palming Tsukishima’s cock before dragging his thumb slowly across the tip. They’re both so worked up already that it takes only a few pumps of their fingers before Tsukishima reaches his free hand for the bedside table. 

“It’s okay Tsukki,” Yamaguchi breathes out between kisses. At the questioning look on Tsukishima’s face, Yamaguchi reaches for his hand, pulling it down towards his entrance. Tsukishima slides his fingers tentatively, eyes widening in surprise.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima mumbles as he slips two fingers inside Yamaguchi straight away. Yamaguchi is clearly ready, but Tsukishima pumps his fingers inside him anyway, just to watch him come undone a little more. Yamaguchi tilts his head back and moans louder when Tsukishima finds his prostate, brushing against it with each thrust of his fingers.

“How… do you want me?” Yamaguchi utters quietly after a moment, breath ragged and hips twitching. Too much more of this and he’ll come. 

“I want you to turn over,” Tsukishima responds, too far gone just from hearing Yamaguchi like this and seeing him writhe under his touch to give it anymore than a second’s thought.

Quickly, they shift, with Yamaguchi pressing his forehead down into the pillow and Tsukishima pulling up his hips to align them with his cock. Tsukishima has just enough patience left to admire Yamaguchi in this position for a moment, spreading his cheeks to see just how wet and open he is.

“Please Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whimpers in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, glancing over his shoulder to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. And with that, Tsukishima’s patience is entirely diminished. He sinks his cock all the way into Yamaguchi’s heat in one swift motion, pausing only once his hips are flush against Yamaguchi’s ass. His hands tighten around Yamaguchi’s waist, cock growing even harder at the sensation of Yamaguchi’s tight hole twitching around him. 

“Fuck,” Tsukishima mutters again. It feels way too good inside Yamaguchi. He looks way too good like this underneath him and he sounds so needy, so desperate to get fucked that there’s just no way he can last long like this, no matter how much he wants to. 

“You can move,” Yamaguchi whispers after a moment, fingers tightening around the sheets. Tsukishima attempts a slow pace, rocking his hips gently as Yamaguchi pushes back into his thrusts. But ultimately, it’s futile. Tsukishima soon pulls him into rougher, faster thrusts, savoring the moans of his name tearing from Yamaguchi’s throat. He’s close, way too close already but even so all he can think of is how to get more of Yamaguchi. 

“Sit up a little,” Tsukishima utters over a barely contained moan. Yamaguchi struggles to push himself up off the bed, so Tsukishima wraps his arms around him, pulling Yamaguchi up until his back is pressed against Tsukishima’s chest. They both moan out as their movement pushes Tsukishima even deeper inside, the head of his cock pressing directly against Yamaguchi’s prostate. Tsukishima keeps his arms wrapped tightly around Yamaguchi to hold him up, sliding a thumb over his throat, nipping at his ear, and kissing down his neck. 

“Kei,” Yamaguchi pants, “I’m… I’m…”

Tsukishima loosens his grip allowing Yamaguchi to lean forward against the bed for support before taking one hand off entirely to stroke Yamaguchi’s cock. Yamaguchi comes hard against the sheets at the touch of Tsukishima's hands, hole clenching tight around his cock. The sensation brings Tsukishima over the edge almost immediately and he spills himself deep inside Yamaguchi with a moan of his name before collapsing against him. They move through their orgasms together till they’re both entirely spent, pulling apart only once the throbbing sensation fades to settle back down into the bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When they wake up again, the sun is higher in the sky, shining brightly through the curtains. But even so, there’s no rush to get up. It’s a day off, leaving them with plenty of time for relaxing in bed. Eventually they move to the bath, only to seriously contemplate getting back under the blankets. They pass the day together in the same unhurried pace, content to just be near each other. When evening comes, Yamaguchi makes them dinner, followed by strawberry shortcake. As he stands at the counter slicing the dessert, Tsukishima presses up against him from behind, hands gripping the counter on either side of Yamaguchi. 

“Thanks,” Tsukishima whispers into his shoulder. “For today. For everything.”

Yamaguchi smiles to himself. “Today isn’t over yet, Tsukki,” he replies, turning to meet Tsukishima’s gaze before dragging two fingers through the cake’s icing and lifting them up to Tsukishima’s lips. A look of surprise passes over Tsukishima’s features before he opens his mouth, letting Yamaguchi’s fingers slide inside and running his tongue in-between them. 

“It’s good,” he murmurs after Yamaguchi retracts his fingers. “Really good.”

“Want more?” Yamaguchi asks, lust building in his voice.

Tsukishima swallows once before nodding. 

“Mmm,” he responds quietly, drawing in tighter against Yamaguchi. He wants more of anything, everything from him. 

Yamaguchi presses his icing-coated fingers to Tsukishima’s mouth once more, cock twitching at the sight. When Tsukishima pulls back, Yamaguchi takes his lower lip between his teeth and drops a hand in-between them to press his fingers in hard against Tsukishima’s cock ever.

“Let’s go to our room,” Yamaguchi whispers against Tsukishima’s mouth, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. Tsukishima nods, turning to follow Yamaguchi out of the kitchen and down the hall. Yamaguchi leads him directly to the bed, with Tsukishima sitting down first before Yamaguchi moves on top to straddle him. 

“How do you want me, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks after a moment of feverish kisses, voice now dripping with arousal. The sound goes straight to Tsukishima’s cock. It’s the same question as this morning and yet his heart is pounding and there’s a blush building on his cheeks. It’s always like this when Yamaguchi takes control and Tsukishima just can’t suppress how much it gets to him, how turned on he gets when he sees Yamaguchi like this. 

“I…” Tsukishima starts, “I want you inside me.”

Yamaguchi wastes no time in removing their clothes, pressing kisses against Tsukishima’s bare skin as the barriers fall away. Once they’ve been freed entirely, Yamaguchi presses a deep kiss against Tsukishima’s mouth, sliding their tongues together as he rolls his hips against Tsukishima’s cock. 

Yamaguchi sits up after a moment, grinding down harder against Tsukishima and pulling out a few soft moans as he coats his fingers with lube. His eyes stay locked on Tsukishima’s as he shifts back far enough to reach Tsukishima’s entrance, circling it with his fingers and pressing gently without pushing in. He watches Tsukishima squirm a little under his touch, wiggling his hips in search of more friction. Just as Yamaguchi pushes a first finger inside him, he ducks his head down to lick up underneath the shaft of Tsukishima’s cock. A moan escapes Tsukishima’s throat at the touch and his hips tilt up involuntarily. 

“Do that again,” Tsukishima murmurs, panting slightly and grabbing hold of the sheets. Yamaguchi obliges, sliding his finger out before thrusting it in just a bit harder as he runs his tongue up Tsukishima’s cock, this time swirling his tongue around the tip. 

“Fuck your tongue feels so good,” Tsukishima moans out, back arching up off the bed as Yamaguchi slides in a second finger.

“You like my mouth on your cock?” Yamaguchi asks between licks and thrusts of his fingers. 

Tsukishima’s grip tightens on the sheets. He loves when Yamaguchi touches him like this but he’s too turned on, too focused on getting more of Yamaguchi inside him to manage a response. Instead he pushes his hips down harder against Yamaguchi’s fingers, moaning out louder and longer as they curl and press against his prostate. With another finger, a bit more of a stretch, and Yamaguchi’s mouth wrapped around his cock, Tsukishima nearly falls apart entirely. Yamaguchi knows he’s ready but first he deep throats him just a little as he slicks his own cock.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima moans out in desperation. “I’m about to…”

Yamaguchi pulls off momentarily, drinking in the sight of Tsukishima spread before him. 

“Do you wanna come in my mouth Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, dragging his tongue lightly against the side of Tsukishima’s leaking cock. “Or do you want to come with me inside you?”

Tsukishima slams his head back against the pillow, breath ragged. Forming words is hard but he manages, “Inside me. I want you to fuck me Tadashi.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Yamaguchi is shifting in-between Tsukishima’s legs till the head of his cock is pressed against Tsukishima’s entrance. With one more heated kiss, Yamaguchi thrusts inside him, suppressing the insistent wiggle of his hips to give Tsukishima time to adjust to the stretch. Once he says it’s okay to move, Yamaguchi sets the kind of hard, fast pace he knows Tsukishima likes best, sliding his hands up under Tsukishima thighs to push deeper inside him. Tsukishima almost immediately begins pressing his hips into Yamaguchi’s thrusts, his desire to last losing out to his desperation to come. 

“Your cock feels so good,” Tsukishima mutters almost involuntarily as Yamaguchi pushes in harder against his prostate, circling his hips to draw out the sensation. Yamaguchi for his part can’t take much more of the feeling of Tsukishima tightening around his cock, let alone what he’s been saying, and the fast, steady rhythm he’d established quickly starts to fall apart. Pulling one hand off his thigh to grasp Tsukishima’s cock, Yamaguchi murmurs, “Come for me, Kei” and in an instant, Tsukishima’s vision goes hazy as he comes hard into Yamaguchi’s hand. With one final thrust, Yamaguchi comes inside him, rolling his hips until he’s spent himself entirely. After a moment, he slips out to collapse next to Tsukishima and pull him into a languid kiss. 

“Happy birthday, Tsukki”

**Author's Note:**

> Today it came down to be a good student or Tsukiyama birthday sex. 
> 
> …But I really should get ready for school now so I will be back later to edit this more carefully!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
